


Artemis

by purplesheep22



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, Gen, alternative universe, not magical, nothing happens really
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 现代AU。非魔法。一个小片段。兄弟情。还没到骨科的程度。





	Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> 男孩子的女装真的蛮有趣欸。
> 
> 什么都没有发生。

 

 

       “等等！”他从一片混乱的简易后台冲出来，追在提着高跟鞋，光脚飞快溜下楼梯的“女孩”身后，“别跑，纽特！”

       对方权当没听到，一脚踩上了屋外冰凉的石板，冷得缩了一下，又立刻开始加速。

       “纽特，等等，”他恼火地甩甩脑袋，从门前挂钩上抓了件看上去最厚实的大衣，跟着追上去，“我只是想跟你聊聊！”

       对方毫无反应，眼看着就要奔进漆黑的花园里去了。

       他憋足了气，大声喊道：“阿尔忒弥斯！”

       “女孩”终于停下脚步，垂在身侧的两手握紧又松开，转过身来。

 

 

       忒修斯本来不该在这儿的。

       他与弟弟半年没见了。

       要不是这次任务临时取消，想找乐子的信息工程师帮全组拿到当晚的冬季舞会票，他们可能得等到圣诞节才能再见上一面。

       再见面也没什么用。

       忒修斯想劝弟弟学历史，方便之后从政，而纽特转头就选了艺术史。

       又或者，自从他离家上大学，再不动声色地加入五处，他与小他八岁的胞弟的关系就再不如从前。

 

 

       “你来干什么。”他低着头，特地加长的睫毛给眼窝下笼上一片阴影。

       忒修斯不能提到今晚原定参加的任务，也不是很想分享偶尔纵容组员一次的职场考量。他看见弟弟裹在肉色腿袜里的脚趾，微微蜷缩着想要远离地面冰凉的鹅卵石。

       “把外套披上吧。”他先是伸长手臂，慢慢往前走了两步，看对方确实没有再逃跑的打算，这才大步向前，把穿着吊带的“女孩”裹进羊毛大衣里，“别着凉了。”

       男孩撇了撇嘴，抽了抽鼻子，耸肩抖落他想要搭在对方肩膀上的手。

       “你来干嘛？”他又问。好一会儿也没等到回应，于是抬起头，厚厚的眼影让他看上去不像平日里的那只小鹿，雀斑被盖住了，两颊的阴影柔和了凸出的颧骨，眼角的亮粉还剩不少，在这个相对昏暗的角落，提醒着忒修斯十分钟前在舞台上看见的那位闪着光的表演者。

 

 

       舞会总是相似的。

       无论是打着慈善名号的名人交际场，还是临近期末的大型蹦迪现场。

       他们换上本用来参加鸡尾酒会的礼服，从侧门溜进挂着迷蒙彩灯的学院，没一会儿就在挤挤挨挨的学生堆里散开了。

       忒修斯在窗边的大棵圣诞树下站了一会儿，想着等下去弟弟屋里看看，他最好从图书馆的阁楼，花园里的树屋，空荡荡的画室一路找过去。

       先前略显空荡的房间越来越挤，有人不小心推了他一下，醉醺醺的道歉声几乎被越来越响的音响彻底掩盖。

       ——“Ladies, gentleman and those who are yet to make up their mind,”

       噢。

       ——“Allow me to introduce our latest recruit,”

       他转头往聚光灯望去。

       ——“our lovely Artemis!”

       正撞上舞台上穿着亮红色皮裙的小精灵。

  

 

        “嗯，所以，”忒修斯追上了人，要求去房间谈一谈，却一时找不到话说，“你最近过得怎么样？”

       这间屋子乱糟糟的，跟弟弟在家里的房间大不相同，却与此刻抱腿坐在床上的对方格外和谐。室内暖气开得很足，纽特的脸也不那么苍白了，

       他僵硬地杵在书本，画框，衣服中间，指了指床上的毯子：“把腿搭上吧。”

       纽特咬着嘴唇，把毯子拉了过去，盖住了两条腿，红裙子还剩个边儿。他小声说：“我挺好的。”

       “是吗，”他搓搓手，想要找回一点好几年前面对弟弟时的说教语调，“你从不给我打电话，交女朋友的事情还是我从妈妈那儿听说的。”

       而对方早已不是几年前的幼弟了，抬眼看着他：“丽塔跟我只是朋友。”

       “听着，”他盯着那双毫不露怯的眼睛，叹了口气，“我知道你上了大学，每天忙得很，但你也得想着多联络我几次。”

       纽特没接招，视线转向搁在床头柜上的矮腿猎犬摆件，嘟囔了一句：“你哪有这个时间。”

       听见这话，他顿时觉得心头冒火，刚想大步走到对方身边，就感觉到呼叫器的震动——是紧急集合的命令。

       他必须得走。

       纽特显然也注意到了，犹犹豫豫地从床上站起来。

       “我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，”他又重复了一遍这个童年爱称，顿了顿才继续说，“你知道我很爱你。”

       而对方依然是不情不愿地迎上他张开的双臂，跟他短暂地贴面告别。

       在他们的短暂的拥抱里，纽特的声音轻柔坚定，

       “我真的很好，哥哥，别担心。”

 

 

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
